Generally speaking, most of the wall forming structures according to conventional light steel framing technology comprise plaster plates or cement plates secured to a framework of light steel frame, etc. so as to form a hard partition wall top. Such prior art arrangements suffer from the following drawbacks: their structure lacks straining buffer action, resulting in structural incompleteness and poor durability; and in the event of an earthquake or vibration due to working, pressure on the main girder cannot be eliminated from the rigid wall top structure so the wall top is likely to crack or break and collapse to cause injury. Thus, such structures can constitute a serious menace to a residence. Besides, a lot of money would have to be spent for repair or reconstruction.
In view of various the defects found in conventional light-steel framing wall top structures and their construction, these exists a need for an improved structural wall arrangement that can overcome these problems.